Todo lo que buscaba esta aqui
by EnchantedLady
Summary: Haruka es ahora un nadados profesional, pero pese a sus vivencias y encuentros, se siente vacío Podrá encontrar aquello que lo haga sentir completo de una vez? rin x haruka / makoto x haruka


Ella siempre te recibe, ya sea para atacarte o abrazarte... si te sumerges con miedo, te hundirás, pero si entras en ella de lleno, entonces te envolverá en un cálido abrazo , a donde vayas la encontrarás...

\- Nanase!- su apellido, pronunciado de una forma extraña en boca de personas ajenas al idioma japones le resultaba irritante, era lo único malo de las competencias internacionales, que debía escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado ciento de veces, seguido de palabras lentas y muchas veces inentendibles.  
Haruka salió de la piscina luego de las prácticas rutinarias, antes de la competencia para clasificar oficialmente, y eso significaba una cosa: vería al pelirrojo una vez más...

Desde acabada la universidad , convirtiéndose en un elemento perteneciente a la selección nacional de Japón en cada competición, debía de encontrarse con Rin, representante de Australia aunque aquellos encuentros se habían convertido para Haruka en algo más, dado que el pelirrojo, parecía excitarse ante la sola idea de competir uno contra el otro y desde hacía un tiempo habían llevado aquello aún más lejos.  
Con un leve sonrojo recordó los besos feroces de Rin, su hombría invadiendo su intimidad con tanta violencia que parecía que más que placer, su contrincante quería despedazarlo, partirlo a la mitad entre jadeos y espasmos de placer.  
Ni Rin ni Haruka mencionaban aquello jamás, era un secreto, un sucio secreto...  
Incluso Haruka salió con otras personas, con lo que fuera, con tal de no sucumbir ante el agresivo deseo del tiburón, pero no podía, siempre caía, a veces a la fuerza, a veces se rendía antes de tiempo y dejaba que pasara, actuando luego como si no le importase.

\- Mañana son las preliminares en Tokyo.. Nanase debes estar contento de regresar a tu pais verdad? - su manager le miró esperando siquiera una señal , una emoción o algo del delfín, pero nada, absolutamente nada, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo.  
\- Nos vemos mañana Nanase...- el hombre le despidió en la puerta del hotel y ahí estaba, otra vez, con esos dientes afilados, y esa mirada intensa  
\- Oi... - le saludó con media sonrisa ladina - Escuche que competiremos en Tokyo mañana, crees estar listo para regresar...-  
Haruka solo entró a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para que Rin entrara trás él.  
Ni bien ambos estuvieron solos en el cuarto, el pelirrojo se pegó a su espalda, besó su cuello y dejó una pequeña mordida en el hombro del otro, arrancándole un bufido de reproche pero poco le importó, en unos segundos ya tenía acorralado a su delfín , con su mano dentro de los pantalones, acariciando la entrepierna, deleitándose como se erguía con sus caricias, pese a que Haruka trataba de safarse, de alejarlo..  
\- Basta! suelta.. - le golpeó la mano pero eso provocó más al tiburón, y entre jalones, besos desesperados y empujones, terminó por hacerlo suyo en el sillón , entrando con ferocidad dentro de Haruka, moviéndose tan fuerte que el mueble crujía a cada envestida, acompañando los gemidos de dolor y placer de ambos hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Más luego de ese espasmo de placer, sobrevenía una sensación de vacío, y por alguna razón esta vez que se habían enterado que pisarían su pais natal después de mucho tiempo, el vacío se hizo más notorio.  
Así como había entrado en él, Rin salió, acomodándose la ropa, pero Haruka ni siquiera se dignó a verlo...  
Ya en la soledad del cuarto donde descansaría antes de la competencia, Haruka pareció reaccionar... las lagrimas brotaron por sus mejillas y no pudo más que encogerse en el sillón, manchado con la esencia del tiburón.  
Como pudo se metió dentro de la bañera , era lo único que aliviaba su dolor, y ya dentro del agua, su mente empezó a descartar uno a uno los pensamientos superfluos... incluso las competencias, las olimpiadas, nada parecía importar... hasta que entonces, una voz dulce, una mano que se tendía para ayudarle, unos preciosos ojos verdes de aquel que jamás le haría daño...  
¿que había hecho?  
¿Dónde estaba parado?...

Salió del agua y buscó su teléfono, aquel que casi nunca usaba.  
No le importó la hora, ni estar desnudo en medio del cuarto mientras buscaba entre sus contactos y sin pensarlo un segundo, le dio al botón de llamada.  
Al quinto tono, aquella voz que tan bien conocía se dejó escuchar  
\- Hola? Haru chan?... eres tu?-  
Haruka cerró los ojos y cortó, no se sentía capaz siquiera de hablar con él, estaba manchado, marcado por aquellos afilados dientes de tiburón y así se quedó dormido, con el teléfono a su lado y con sueños confusos , hasta que un golpeteo le despertó.  
Más, al mirar por la pequeña abertura se topó con unos encandilantes ojos verdes, unos ojos que conocía demasiado bien...  
\- Makoto...- el delfín abrió la puerta, y apenas pudo verle las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, asustando de sobremanera a su mejor amigo.  
\- Haru! - preocupado, Makoto le tomó en brazos , haciendo gala de su fuerza y gentileza, le recostó en la cama nuevamente - Haru?... anoche me llamaste... me preocupé y llame a tu manager, me dijo que estabas aqui.. Haru! - Makoto sabía que algo andaba mal con él, acarició las mejillas del chico , ahora hombre que había sido su mejor amigo - Quien fue?... - como solo él podía hacerlo, supo enseguida que le ocurría a su amigo, alguien le había quebrado, destruido, alguien había lastimado a su delfín y no tuvo que volver a preguntar, ya que en el hombro del pelinegro había marcas de dientes, unos dientes afilados, en punta... como los de un tiburón...  
\- Descansa Haru...- Makoto con toda la dulzura del mundo, le arropó , le colocó un pijama limpio y se quedó a su lado hasta que Haruka volvió a dormirse... entonces esperó...  
La puerta se abrió, Rin vio una silueta en la pequeña cocinita que poseía el cuarto del hotel y pensando que otra vez Haruka estaría cocinando caballa, se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, una fuerte mano atrapó su brazo.  
\- Q..que... Makoto?- Rin vio aterrado aquellos ojos , siempre gentiles, ahora furiosos mientras la orca atacaba , en silencio y rápido, doblando su brazo al punto de casi quebrarlo.  
\- Jamás te perdonaré , jamás! - Makoto arrojó a su amigo contra la mesa ratona y en nombre de aquella vieja amistad, le permitió salir corriendo para nunca más volver...  
\- ¿Makoto?- Haruka aún débil le miraba desde la puerta del cuarto  
El castaño cerró la puerta y volvió sus pasos hasta quedar cerca de suyo, acariciando sus mejillas para luego, sin mediar palabra, abrazarlo de forma protectora...

Fue entonces, cuando Haru cayó en la cuenta, que había recorrido todo el mundo, había nadado en muchos paises, y Rin quizas le había poseido más veces de las que le gustaría recordar... pero que su corazón, siempre había estado ligado a una sola personas, y por primera vez, desde que se había marchado de Japón para nadar en nombre de su pais, se sentía en paz...  
\- Ven...- Haru le jaló despacito, para unir sus labios a los de Makoto, en un beso dulce... era la primera vez que era besado de esa forma, tan gentil que hacía que se sintiera como si se pudiera derretir entre los labios del otro... y sus caricias, Makoto parecía gritar TE AMO en cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso cuando entró en él, lo hizo de una forma tan suave, que pese a todo lo vivido, pese al agotamiento y los nervios, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer ...

Había recorrido todo el mundo, cuando el amor de su vida, estaba justamente a su lado antes de partir... y ahora que lo sabía, no le dejaría ir jamás...


End file.
